The Program in Hematologic Diseases is structured around the Utah Blood and Marrow Transplant Program. The Program is supported by several state-of-the-art clinical laboratories and extensive clinical programs at the University Hospital, the Salt Lake Veterans Affairs Medical Center, the Primary Children's Medical Center, and the LDS Hospital. The Utah BMT Program in Hematologic Diseases has three specific aims. First, to improve the stem cell product used in reconstituting hematopoiesis following myeoablative procedures. Second, to expand the stem cell-marrow donor pool by optimizing recruitment strategies. Third, to define the role of stem cell-marrow transplantation in the treatment of relapsed acute lymphoblastic leukemia neuroblastoma, breast cancer, and acute myeloblastic leukemia relapsing after first allogeneic transplants. The laboratory research component of the program is focused on the biology of the hematopoietic stem cells and the molecular mechanisms regulating hematopoietic stem cell differentiation. The clinical research programs exploit the institution's experience in population genetics, the use of biologic response-modifying agents, molecular diagnostics, and the treatment of hematologic malignancies in children and adults.